


Plaisir inachevé

by StoriesOfAFrenchPrincess



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Français | French, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pillow Talk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesOfAFrenchPrincess/pseuds/StoriesOfAFrenchPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir satisfait son conjoint, Matt voit à son tour se réaliser la promesse faite par Simon.<br/>Je ne suis pas très douée en matière de résumé ^^</p><p>After having satisfied his partner, it's Matt's turn to see Simon's promise come true.<br/>I suck at writing summaries ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaisir inachevé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty/Clean,Devil/Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30088) by coffeethyme4me. 



> Cette fanfiction est la suite imaginée d'une fiction que j'ai bcp aimé. J'espère qu'elle plaira aux fans de ce couple. N'hésitez à poster vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. J'accepte tout type de critiques si elles sont construites. Si vous avez également des suggestions ou demandes précises quant aux fanfics Matt/Simon RPF, ne vous en privez pas car j'aime mieux écrire en fonction de thèmes précis.  
> Cette fanfic est ma toute première. Soyez indulgent avec moi SVP :).
> 
> This fanfiction is a sequel from another work of fiction I really liked. I hope it will pleased fans of Matt/Simon. Don't hesitate to submit your comments whether they are positive or negative. I accept all kinds of critics as long as they are constructed. If you have any suggestions or requests about Matt/Simon RPF (romantic prompts, kinky prompts), feel free to do it. It will be better to me cuz I prefer to write according to precise topics.  
> This is my first fanfic. Be indulgent please :)

Matt avait la tête presque enfoncée dans les oreillers du lit. Il se sentait incapable de bouger tellement la douleur que manifestait son entrejambe était puissante. Presque 2 heures s'étaient écoulées et son érection ne s'était toujours pas calmée. 

Les enfants étaient rentrès, s'étaient jetés dans les bras de leurs parents. Ils leurs avaient tellement manqués. La famille s'était rassemblé devant un bon dîner et ils avaient longuement mangé. Les garçons avaient raconté leur journée à l'école, les moments passés avec la nounou...  
" On peut dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de nous pour vous amuser ", souriait Matt, essayant de réprimer la douleur.  
\- Et vous, qu'est ce que vous avez fait quant nous étions avec Patty (le nom de la nounou) ?, demandait Kit.  
Matt rougissait, incapable de trouver ses mots. Simon, prenant pitié de lui, avait répondu à l'ainé, désignant Matthew en tournant la tête :  
" A ton avis, qui a préparé le repas ? Pendant ce temps là, j'ai profité d'un bon bain qu'il m'avait préparé.  
\- Oh comme c'est mignon !, dit Walker.  
\- Daddy, pourquoi il y a une bosse à ton pantalon ? Tu es tombé ? s'écria l'autre jumeau.

\- Je me suis...cogné...contre la baignoire...en voulant aider votre père à éteindre les bougies ", Matt baissait soudainement la tête, ahuri par l'absurdité de sa réponse. Simon se contentait d'étouffer un rire et d'attraper la main de Kit ainsi de ses deux autres enfants pour les conduire au lit.

Et c'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le lit conjugal. Ses pensées disparurent au moment où son conjoint ouvrit la porte. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis Simon brisa le silence en émettant un rire gentiment moqueur.  
" Tu trouves cela amusant ?, dit Matt quelque peu vexé.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu soit toujours aussi dur. Es-tu si impatient de voir ma promesse se réaliser?  
\- J'avoue y avoir penser. Mais ton comportement me refroidit quelque peu. Peut être qu'au final, je ne te laisserais pas exaucer tes désirs et tu ne me verras pas jouir ce soir. Quelle déception ce serait ! "  
A ces mots, Simon rejoignit Matt sur le lit et lui donna un baiser chaste, une manière de se faire pardonner. Matt le lui rendit et se mit à sourire sous l'effet des baisers disséminés par son partenaire autour de son visage et de son cou. Au fur et à mesure vinrent s'ajouter des caresses et des succions. Et Matt eut chaud, très chaud... Alors Simon abandonna ses lèvres quelques minutes pour déboutonner lentement la chemise de son conjoint.  
" Tu n'étais pas simplement censé me sucer ! annonça Matt entre quelques gémissements.  
\- Eh bien, disons que pour m'excuser je t'offre la possibilité de venir grâce à ma bouche et mes mains.  
\- Trop...aimable , fut la seule réponse cohérente que prononça Matt.

Les vêtements devinrent rapidement obsolètes et ils finirent par se retrouver complétement nus. Alors ils jetérent un oeil à l'érection de Matt. Elle était encore importante. Matthew voulut la toucher mais Simon attrapa son poignet et fit lentement allonger son conjoint sur les draps.  
" Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire ? Il y a quelques heures c'est toi qui m'a rendu service, demanda Simon en retenant d'une main les deux poignets de Matt.  
\- Alors ne me fait pas attendre comme cela. J'aurais pu me soulager moi même mais j'ai attendu pour toi. Tu es le diable !  
\- Je le ferais mais pour cela il faut que tu te détendes. Oui je suis le diable et je me félicite d'avoir perverti le plus beau des anges.  
Et ce faisant, il embrassa Matt une nouvelle fois. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques caresses que ce dernier se relaxa et lâcha prise. 

Alors Simon prit le membre de Matthew et commença à le lécher lentement. Après avoir glissé sa langue tout autour du mini-Matt, il effectua une succion régulière. Il lui arrivait aussi de semer quelques baisers sur ses cuisses et faire parcourir ses mains sur le torse de son conjoint. Simon se plaisait à cette tâche et la réaction de son partenaire était la plus satisfaisante des récompenses. Matt gémissait, le suppliant de continuer, toute parole sensée avait quitté son être... Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut l'orgasme. Matthew s'abandonna et cria de plus belle. Sa vision se brouilla mais une impression de bien être l'envahit. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour recouvrer ses esprits. Simon se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
" Comment était ma promesse ? , lui demanda t-il, un sourire triomphal aux lèvres.  
\- Je pense que nous sommes quittes. Mon Dieu, j'espère que les enfants n'ont rien entendu !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ont décidé de regarder des dessins animés dans la chambre de Kit. Ils n'ont pas dû faire attention. Mais revenons à des choses plus importantes. Et ce que tu es prêt pour un deuxième round au lit ?  
\- Laisse moi juste 10 minutes. Tu sais à quel point je déteste les plaisirs inachevés !


End file.
